


【TSN/NYSM/DE】Jealous Wife

by long_night



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/long_night/pseuds/long_night





	【TSN/NYSM/DE】Jealous Wife

预警：生子，产乳，非ABO

    “先生，飞机马上就要起飞了，请关闭您的手机或开启飞行模式。”  
    Daniel正准备发短信的手因为空姐的提醒而犹豫，十秒过后，他删了还未发送的短信，关闭手机，戴上眼罩 ，准备用睡觉来消磨近10个小时的飞行时间。  
    比起他们殚精竭虑地为了打劫法兰西银行而每天只能睡四五个小时的疲惫，对Eduardo和William的思念才真正地折磨着Daniel。William才刚出生六个月，Daniel无论如何也不想离开他和Eduardo，从Eduardo确定怀孕那天，Daniel就一直陪伴在他身边，偶尔被天眼逼烦了就抽出两三天时间去舞台上露个面，结束后就头也不回的坐最快的航班赶回家，更别说Eduardo生产的前后几个月，Daniel几乎是寸步不离，什么天眼四骑士都不如他的老婆孩子重要。直到William五个月大时，天眼实在忍受不了这位“待业在家”的职业奶爸了，威逼利诱连翻上阵让Daniel带领四骑士去法国“表演”一下，这其中肯定不止这么简单，Daniel自巍然不动，可不知Dylan用了什么方法，居然让Eduardo也站在他们那边，一直粘人的小妻子主动提出让他“顾事业”，这可把Daniel气的不轻，是谁在自己一走就泪眼汪汪地说舍不得？Daniel难道不热爱魔术事业吗，他赚的钱难道不够多吗？！好吧……尽管他的资产养活他们一家三口不是问题，但跟投资天才Eduardo相比，他的那点收入的确不算什么。以为自己惨遭心肝宝贝嫌弃的魔术师当天就收拾东西与其他三骑士汇合，临走前只亲了一口还在熟睡的儿子，看也没看一旁红着眼睛的Eduardo。  
    明明是你赶我走的，这时候又委屈什么。狠心薄情郎Daniel出门就心软了，上车就后悔了，到机场的时候若不是其他三个人拦着就想掉头回家了。他上飞机前给Eduardo发了好几通短信，大意是要照顾好自己和宝宝等等，在家等自己回来，想了想又把照顾宝宝的各种需要注意的细节列出来发了过去，其实这些Eduardo都知道，但是Daniel就是觉得两个宝贝没他不行。果然到了法国才知道，这次表演只是幌子，背后的任务自然是以往那样游走在法律和犯罪的边缘，还是那句话，如果不是队友们拦着，Daniel很可能要扛着炸弹直接把法兰西银行的金库炸了好收工回家。等圆满完成任务时，距离Daniel离开家也过去快一个月了，这一个月他和Eduardo都用短信联系，Eduardo会发William的照片给他看，屏幕里的宝宝看着比他走时又大了一些，Daniel抚摸着照片，心里柔软的像水。  
飞机落地时已经是夜里11点了，从机场打车回家又用了一个多小时，Daniel带着满身的疲惫和困倦回到了他们的家，原以为他们都睡下了，谁知道等待着他的是屋内温暖的灯光，以及在客厅里抱着孩子轻轻哄着的Eduardo。  
    直到把Eduardo和William都紧紧抱在怀里，Daniel才感觉到自己漂泊不定的心找到了归属。  
    “怎么这么晚还不睡？”Daniel埋在Eduardo脖颈间狠狠地吸了一口气，又亲了他的侧脸，满满的Eduardo的味道让他极其安心，他注意到William正眨巴着和Eduardo一样漂亮的大眼睛看着他，父爱上头的Daniel只觉得被幸福包围，“还有你，小宝贝，怎么不睡觉？”  
    他抱过William，用鼻子和嘴巴蹭着宝宝柔嫩的小脸蛋，逗得本来看见爸爸就开心的宝宝咯咯笑。  
    “他刚刚睡了一会，没多久就醒了，非要我抱着来客厅玩，”Eduardo用食指刮了一下William因为太开心而张着嘴流出来的口水，“大概是知道你要回来了。”  
    “到家很晚了，怕你要等我，所以没告诉你，”Daniel亲了一口Eduardo的唇，解释道，William还不会说话，咿咿呀呀地伸出小肉手在他daddy脸上乱摸，惹得Daniel继续亲他，“以后不许这么折腾papa知道吗？乖孩子要按时睡觉。”  
    Eduardo脸上挂着笑意，看得出来Daniel回家这件事让他非常开心，但嘴上还是要稍稍别扭一会：“谁会等你啊。”  
    Daniel笑笑不说话，在Eduardo唇上和脸上印了几个亲吻。  
    大概是因为等到daddy回来可以放心的睡觉觉了，William打了好几个哈欠，眼睛都快睁不开了。  
    “你快去睡，我把他哄睡了就来陪你。”Daniel打算再抱孩子一会，谁知却被Eduardo接了过去。  
    “我抱他去睡吧，不然你又要逗他，”Eduardo轻轻拍着宝宝，“你快去洗澡，脏死了。”  
    Daniel闻言也不坚持，他亲了William的额头，跟宝宝道晚安，又亲了一口Eduardo，在他耳边说“那我等你”，满意地舔了一口眼前蓦地变红的耳朵，上楼去了卧室。  
    Eduardo将William由浅眠哄道熟睡，再抱着他来到婴儿房内，这一个月以来宝宝都是跟着他睡在主卧，但今天Daniel回来了……Eduardo还想继续生魔术师出门前没理自己的气，却发现满心只有丈夫归家的喜悦和充盈的爱恋。他小心翼翼地将William放在精致小巧的床上，检查了一下床头的婴儿监护器，给宝宝一个柔和的亲吻后就轻手轻脚地退了出去。  
    …………  
    他就不该相信Daniel那张骗人的嘴！还说什么等他！  
    Eduardo怀着一点点（他自认为的）期待和甜蜜回到主卧，却发现洗好澡的Daniel只穿了一条内裤便躺在床上睡着了，换下的衣物和带出门的行李一起胡乱的堆在衣柜旁边，Eduardo才不会帮忙收拾那些脏衣服呢，从小到大，做家务这三个字都跟他没有关系，小少爷这辈子最累的事情大概就是生孩子和照顾孩子。想到这，他又委屈了起来，虽然William很乖，不吵也不闹，带孩子也是件非常辛苦的事情，即使有家庭保姆的帮助，这一个月Eduardo也过得比平时辛苦很多，他又拉不下脸去主动找那个混蛋。Eduardo赌气似的踢了一脚Daniel的行李和脏衣服，细细地打量着熟睡的丈夫，谁能把这个睡得毫不在意形象的人和舞台上意气风发的顶级魔术师联系起来呢？反正Eduardo做不到。他好气又好笑地发现，即使睡姿再不好，Daniel的右手臂也还维持着伸长的状态平放在Eduardo常睡的那只枕头上，仿佛在等某人主动靠过来一样。  
    顺理成章滚进爱人怀里的Eduardo感觉自己今晚终于能睡个好觉了，他和宝宝睡的时候总是怕自己压着他，又担心宝宝踢被子，一晚上总要醒个好多次。现在好了，他回来了，借着透进房内的月光，Eduardo伸手摸了摸Daniel的脸，拇指轻抚过眼下的青黑，只觉得心疼。Daniel似乎感觉到Eduardo睡在他身边，右手自然而然把人往怀里揽了揽，左手在爱人后背上轻拍着哄他入睡。这是他这些年来养成的习惯。而Eduardo的习惯则是在这温暖的氛围中安然进入梦乡。

    第二天清晨六点Eduardo就醒了，一直搂着他的Daniel还在睡着。Eduardo轻手轻脚地下了床，边打哈欠边想，以后还是得让William跟他睡在一起，不然眼睛没睁开就要去喂他。  
    “早上好小宝贝，睡得好吗？”William已经醒了，小团子无聊地在床上蹬腿玩，看到papa进来后便咿咿呀呀地挥舞着小胖手跟他打招呼，惹得Eduardo把他抱起来亲了又亲。William嗅到了熟悉的味道，便一个劲地往Eduardo怀里拱着要吃奶，Eduardo连忙解开睡衣纽扣，含着笑意地看宝宝迫不及待的把有些肿胀的乳头叼到嘴里大口吸吮。“慢点吃，乖。”Eduardo轻轻摇晃着William小小的身体。  
    等把两边都吃得空空的，宝宝才心满意足地打了个奶嗝，黏着Eduardo亲亲抱抱了一会就又迷迷糊糊的想睡觉。Eduardo宠溺又无奈的摇了摇头，小家伙白天喜欢睡觉，晚上就来折腾人。  
他将孩子安稳地放回床上就回到他和Daniel的卧室，刚上床躺好，却发现一路上都忘记整理自己的衣物，两颗被吸的又红又肿的乳头还挂在睡衣外面，上面沾着奶渍和宝宝的口水，胸前的布料也因为William喝奶时的拉扯也变得皱皱巴巴。Eduardo脸腾的一下就红了，他有些慌乱地瞄了一眼还没睡醒的Daniel，低头将自己处理好。  
    丈夫没看见自己这幅狼狈的模样，说不出到底是庆幸还是失望，Eduardo凑上前去亲了Daniel一下，缺乏安全感的男人连睡着都是紧抿着唇，Eduardo伸着舌头细细描绘着他的唇线，尝试着把舌尖探进去。  
    似是不满睡梦中被人骚扰，Daniel翻了个身正面躺着不再面对Eduardo。Eduardo撇嘴，不死心地伸手揽着Daniel的胳膊，把头埋在他颈窝里蹭，满满的Daniel的气息让他特别安心。自从怀孕之后，Eduardo身体里那份独属于娇生惯养小少爷的脾气和小性子便愈发变本加厉，就像现在，他倒也不是真想把人弄醒陪他，只是想蹭蹭Daniel，撒撒娇。只是……Eduardo的身体传来熟悉的感觉，他咬咬下唇，太麻烦了，自从怀孕之后，Eduardo身体里那份独属于娇生惯养小少爷的脾气和小性子便愈发变本加厉，就像现在，他倒也不是真想把人弄醒陪他，只是想蹭蹭Daniel，撒撒娇。他自认不像Daniel那个色情狂（魔术师：？）一样耽于情爱，但不知道为什么，怀孕时期他就一直想着做爱，恨不得Daniel的粗长的阴茎就长在他体内，随时随地磨一磨那里。Daniel自然乐意满足Eduardo的所有需求，每次都尽心尽力地把人欺负哭才算完，做完后的Eduardo又开始嫌弃自己嫌弃Daniel，躲着不让他碰，被搂到怀里亲乖了才肯让抱。他原以为只是激素的影响，把孩子生下来之后会好一些，没想到William都六个月大了，Daniel还是像一颗人形春药似的。Eduardo轻咬了一口“春药”的肩膀，睡熟的Daniel无动于衷。  
    他越是无动于衷，Eduardo越想挑逗他。  
    Eduardo轻轻掀开被子，觉得有些冷的Daniel不自觉地往爱人身边挪了一下，魔术师的手臂隔着睡衣无意识地蹭过刚喂过宝宝的乳头，激起过电般的快感。Eduardo差点就要呻吟出声，还好他及时咬了咬下唇才忍住。他又主动挺起胸偷偷磨了几下，越来越觉得胸前的饱胀和酥痒感折磨得他快疯了，只想让那双熟悉的大手狠狠地抓住乳肉和乳头揉捏，但Eduardo还不想叫醒他的魔术师先生，他今天打定主意要给Daniel一个晨间惊喜，太早把人弄醒就没得玩了。  
    Daniel的阴茎如同凶猛的野兽蛰伏在黑色的草丛里，只看一眼，Eduardo便脸红心跳地想起这根东西是怎么在自己体内驰骋的。小心翼翼地凑过去在顶端舔了一口，腥咸的味道让Eduardo很是迷恋，Daniel的肉棒对Eduardo来说可是熟悉的不能再熟悉——毕竟含过舔过操过，平时他们玩得够疯，多亲密都有。沉睡着的肉棒也像是感受到了它最爱的Eduardo，逐渐立起来跟他打招呼，你比Daniel乖多啦，娇俏的小美人满意地又亲了几口壮硕的柱身，用脸蛋和唇舌去亲昵这个大家伙，一双含蜜的眼睛偷瞄着男人的反应。Daniel轻皱着眉头，感受到下身传来的若有若无的快感而不自觉的挺腰。看着爱人因为自己的挑逗而在睡梦中都沉迷于快感，Eduardo总算明白为什么Daniel喜欢大清早直接操醒他了，他笑着去吻因男人的动作不断戳刺在脸上的龟头，调皮地把顶端吸进嘴里舌头转几圈后又吐出来。尽管给Daniel口交很多次了，他还不是很习惯做这个，没了Daniel的手压在他头上强迫他整根都吞进去，娇气的小少爷自然不会去做深喉这么累的事情。  
    还处于半勃状态的性器略显狰狞地示威，仿佛提醒着Eduardo每晚是怎么被它操干的只会喷水和浪叫，他敏感的肉穴甚至因为这些联想而缩了一下。“嗯……”明明是他在掌握着主动权，Eduardo却觉得自己依旧被Daniel玩弄着，甚至还没被手触碰过的乳头逐渐渗出淡白色的乳汁，沾湿了胸前深蓝色的布料。  
    这样下去可不行。Eduardo鼓着脸，有些生气地吐出被裹在嘴里舔吻的囊袋，他想用自己的方法让Daniel在睡梦中就射出来，可按照这种发展，Daniel还没完全硬呢，他就要高潮了。想到这的Eduardo低着头自顾自的加大了吸吮肉棒的力度，他只想着把眼前这根东西完全弄硬，没发现Daniel的手暗暗地抓紧了床单。  
    完全勃起的性器气势汹汹地挺立着，因为沾满了龟头泌出的淫液和口水显得格外黑亮可怖。不知是因为口交带来的轻微窒息还是害羞，Eduardo脸红红的，胸前的睡衣已经被乳汁打湿到近乎透明，两颗娇俏的赤色乳果想要挣脱衣物的束缚，不仅是这里……Eduardo可以感觉到，他的体内正源源不断地分泌出湿滑的液体，像是等待着男人的侵犯一样。  
    “你是不是在装睡啊？”Eduardo趴到Daniel耳边轻声问，他不满足于自娱自乐了，Daniel为什么还是没醒，他的呼吸还是像半小时之前那样均匀而绵长，一点也看不出他的性器已经又硬又烫。Daniel自然没有回答他，仿佛做梦比操他更有趣。Eduardo用手指点了点充满活力的阴茎，又将沾上的淫液轻轻涂抹到Daniel的薄唇上——如果平时他敢这么做，早就被Daniel拽到怀里使劲操了，可魔术师还是一副睡得很香的模样，感觉有些无趣的Eduardo舔掉了丈夫嘴上的透明体液，不停流淌着的滑水和后穴传来的酥麻感催促着他赶快将Daniel肉棒插入体内解解馋……  
    虽然很想这么直接吃下去，但担心再次怀孕的Eduardo还是选择去床头柜里拿安全套。为什么连这种事情都要他来做，委委屈屈Eduardo挪到床头在抽屉里翻找，衣摆随着他趴跪的动作堪堪遮到臀间，挺翘的臀瓣轻微摇晃着，小鹿就这样毫无自知地摆出一副诱人的姿态——Daniel睁开眼就看到这样的景象。  
    这是什么？Eduardo注意到床头柜里还放着一个信封，上面写着他的名字和公司地址，里面装着一沓照片，上面是Daniel和……  
    “啊！……Danny！”只顾着看照片的Eduardo没发现身后男人的动作，只一眨眼的功夫就被摁在床头，纤细白皙如花茎的手腕被一只手钳制着高高举过头顶，生完孩子后格外有肉感的屁股被另一只手像肉团一样把玩揉捏着。Eduardo只能无助地乱扭着把自己更往Daniel怀里送。  
    “小骚货，”Daniel毫不留情地扯下Eduardo的内裤，黑色内裤被淫水浸湿了好大一块，“流了这么多水……”  
    Daniel在Eduardo埋头口交的时候就醒了，之前迷迷糊糊的他还以为是在做春梦，直到湿滑舌尖舔过阴茎的触感愈发真实，Daniel才意识到，他的心肝宝贝正为他量身打造一顿丰盛的“早餐”。魔术师本想看看Eduardo能做到哪一步，最好直接跨坐在他身上扶着肉棒吃进去，等带有浓郁奶香的温软肉体一靠近他就彻底把持不住了，这小坏蛋还凑到他身边使坏，再加上Daniel睁开眼时看到的场景太过刺激，没再犹豫的魔术师直接从后面抓住了勾引人的妖精，发现小骚货下面的水都快打湿床单了。Daniel感觉自己第一次失去了在性爱上的主动权，带着满满欲火的控制狂直接掰开眼前白嫩的臀瓣，揉了揉一直往外冒着甜水的肉穴，确认足够湿软后就将急不可耐的肉棒插了进去。  
    “啊……你……骗子……呜呜呜……好大……太深了唔……”即使没有做过充分的扩张，Eduardo的肉穴也早已熟悉Daniel火热的硬物，肠道的穴肉谄媚般缠了上去，争先恐后地吸吮舔舐着敏感的龟头和柱身，穴心深处的甜水一股股浇在肉棒上，随着激烈的动作被带了出来，在艳红的穴口周围堆积成发白的泡沫。  
    “太快了Danny……啊我受不……嗯……你放……”Daniel撞地太快太猛，Eduardo只好哭着求饶，他仍旧惦记着散落到柜子上和地上的照片，昏暗的停车场里，Daniel紧紧搂着一个人，他们看起来那么亲密，到车上也还缠绵的亲吻，那个人是谁啊……觉得自己撞破了什么秘密的Eduardo不死心地伸手想去拿那些照片，却被身后的Daniel抓住胸部揉捏，Eduardo一下就软倒在丈夫怀里。  
    “为什么没有奶？”Daniel咬着怀里小鹿的耳朵，他掐了掐红肿的乳头，发现只有一点点乳汁渗了出来，魔术师当即就不高兴了，也没去管Eduardo在执着什么，“宝贝的奶给谁吃了？嗯？”  
    “唔……你儿子！……放开我……别碰那……”听到Eduardo这么说，Daniel从喉咙里滚出低沉的笑声。  
    Eduardo伸出手去够那些地上的照片，脊线流畅又性感，看一眼就能射出来。Daniel的右手从Eduardo的后颈顺着脊柱摸到挺翘的臀瓣，每一寸肌肤都是他的领地。饱满的乳房被捏在左手中，哺乳期的Eduardo又长大了一点，像两只小白兔似的藏在胸前，他不得不穿上胸罩才敢出门。乳首因为Daniel和宝宝日以继夜的吮吸变得更加红艳，即使没有任何触碰也可爱地挺立着。因为早上给宝宝喂过奶的原因，Eduardo的胸部不像平时那样稍微揉捏就有丰沛的奶水滴出来。Daniel尝了一口流到手上的几股奶水，又将手放回去继续挤压按揉，对没尽好义务的小妻子说道：“以后必须先喂饱我才能去喂宝宝，知不知道？”  
Eduardo没回答，Daniel有些奇怪，害羞的小妻子向来不喜欢在他们做爱时提到宝宝，可这次他怎么听到这种下流话也不哭闹，只顾看着手里的东西。  
    Daniel用了些力气把Eduardo搂回床上，阴茎短暂地退出了甜蜜的甬道，不过它没等太久，Daniel将Eduardo抱坐在腿上时，狰狞的性器就又插回去与火热的穴肉缠绵。Daniel抬起Eduardo的脸想要好好亲吻看似在闹别扭的美人，却发现他已经哭得梨花带雨。  
    “怎么了？疼吗？”Daniel以为自己刚才粗暴的动作弄疼了近一个月没经历过疼宠的娇妻，便不再继续把人往自己的身下摁，大手揉捏着饱满的臀瓣安慰，肉棒被贪吃的蜜穴吞到最深，壮硕的前端顶着花心反复戳刺，被Eduardo的子宫口像小嘴一样吸吮着。但Eduardo心里只有满满的难过和痛苦，他捏着Daniel“出轨”的证明，难受的几乎喘不过来气。  
    “不准碰我....走开……”铺天盖地的难过瞬间击倒了Eduardo，他想也不想地就让Daniel离开他的身体。  
    “到底怎么了？宝贝不许吓我。”Daniel觉得问题肯定出现在这几张突然多起来的照片上。他拿过来一看，上面拍摄的居然是他和Eduardo，背景似乎是某个停车场，这个角度.......Daniel皱眉，明显是偷拍。“有人跟踪我们吗？没事宝贝，我会解决的，别担心。”  
    Daniel的第一反应就是他过去得罪的商业大亨们来报复了，他不顾怀里人的挣扎，抱紧他认为明显吓坏了的Eduardo，也不管两人还在做爱，坚硬的性器还插在妻子的身体里，对着还算清晰的照片就研究起来，他总觉得有些违和感。  
    魔术师的眼睛一下就发现哪里不对劲，照片上的他们穿的都是羽绒服，即使是厚重的冬衣也掩盖不了Eduardo隆起的肚子，看来是去年冬天的照片。而这恰巧就是问题所在了，即使是怀孕七八个月，Eduardo从来不穿显得臃肿羽绒服，而且照片里的Eduardo戴着一顶鸭舌帽......Daniel猛地想起来，这分明是他们最后一次玩的那场角色扮演！Eduardo饰演可怜兮兮的怀了孕还被惨遭抛弃的小粉丝，而他是睡了人也不打算负责的渣男。  
    别问他为什么那么清楚，这是本世纪最伟大编剧兼导演兼主角Eduardo Saverin最喜欢的戏码，身为老公兼助理兼配角的Daniel Atlas除了配合他演出还能做什么呢？不过这样说的确有卖乖的嫌疑，毕竟Daniel可是实实在在的受益者，小粉丝又乖又软，每次都满足控制狂先生各种不可言说的性趣。想着想着，Daniel刚刚那颗担心老婆孩子安危的心就不知道飞哪去了，取而代之的是各种旖旎骚动的心思。  
箭在弦上的Daniel搂紧了Eduardo就又开始大幅度抽插柔软的肉穴，揉捏着软乎乎的臀瓣，细细的舔吻哭泣而颤抖的红嫩嘴唇，哄道：“宝贝不怕，我会保护你和William的，听话，再夹紧一点。”  
    Eduardo躲避着Daniel的亲吻，舌尖一个劲的把伸进来的舌头往外抵，却被当做讨好的暗示般吸住舔吻，两人唇舌交缠的暧昧水声和下体抽插的啪啪声交织在一起。  
    Eduardo好不容易才挣脱开Daniel的束缚，哭着说：“你出轨了！唔……你有……唔别咬……你有别人了！”  
    美人哭着控诉的太过真实，让Daniel顿时不知道该怎么应对。难道现在的Eduardo想玩什么捉奸的戏码？Daniel不太确定，他们每次玩游戏的时候都会有固定的安全词，开始和结束都会说一遍。可Eduardo哭得太认真，Daniel实在不确定他此时此刻是不是在扮演受了委屈的可怜妻子。“说这人是你啊，是我的dudu，”Daniel指着照片说道：“我们去年冬天在酒店玩的，你忘记了？”  
    Eduardo含着眼泪想了想，好像确实有这回事，他那颗泪珠挂在长长的睫毛上，像一把镶嵌着华丽珍珠的羽扇，Daniel凑过去温柔地舔掉Eduardo的泪水，他有些不明白Eduardo到底怎么了。  
    “那….那….”小可怜说不出话了，他总觉得哪里不对劲，可又说不出什么地方不对，只能鼓着小脸跟Daniel继续闹脾气，要他给自己一个交待，至于交代什么，那可不是他要考虑的事情。  
    “那什么？”Daniel继续不紧不慢地抽插着，Eduardo颇具肉感的屁股被他捏的通红一片，这幅慢吞吞的态度实在太折磨人，得不到满足的Eduardo小声抽泣着想让他再快一点，再用力的贯穿自己，但考虑到自己还在生气，又拉不下面子，只好无措的用指甲扒拉着Daniel汗湿的背部，委屈巴巴的找借口：“那你这个月去干什么了？是不是去找他了？”  
    Daniel挑眉，这个小骚货就是在无理取闹，魔术师先生把这一切都视为求操的撒娇：“是啊，他比你听话，还比你骚，我这个月跟他在一起快活的不得了。”  
    听到这里，Eduardo哭的稀里哗啦，边哭边在Daniel腿上扭动，肉穴拼命收缩着想把那根坏透了的性器挤出去，Daniel被这一下吸的头皮发麻，狠狠抓了一下Eduardo的胸部才没射出来。  
    “啊……”Daniel手劲不小，疼痛又带着酥麻的感觉由胸部直击Eduardo的大脑，他小声尖叫着，几股奶水争先恐后地涌出娇嫩的乳头，有几滴甚至溅到了Daniel的胳膊上。喷了奶的Eduardo像是被抽空了力气一般，全靠着Daniel的手臂搂着才没有倒下去，他就这样含着眼泪水汪汪地看着他的丈夫，一副被欺负狠了的模样。  
    Daniel叹一口气，把像无尾熊一样挂在他身上的Eduardo平放在床上，接着又拎起两条光滑修长有如上帝杰作般的美腿。  
    “呜……别碰我……你走开……我不要你了呜呜呜呜……”Eduardo哭得太伤心，长腿一个劲地乱蹬，可惜被Daniel狠狠握住了小腿，动弹不得。  
    Daniel没耐心再逗他了，将Eduardo的双腿扛到肩上后，对准那张不断开合的饥渴小嘴就狠狠操了进去，随后便是又快又猛的抽插操干。  
    “我算是知道了....怎么对付你这种小笨蛋....”Daniel喘着粗气，身下的性器像一把利刃劈开骚媚的肉穴，汗水滴落到Eduardo身上，和他的融合在一起，“说什么都不管用，只能把你操老实操累了才不会胡思乱想。”  
    “啊！好快啊啊啊……Dan……太用力了……”Eduardo被干得又疼又爽，什么浪叫都说出了口，他捂着肚子，仿佛能感觉到Daniel的性器是如何在他的体内驰骋的，“操到……嗯……最里面了……啊……”  
    “小骗子，你那么能吃，这么一点点哪够？”Daniel看他被操的没力气反抗，便腾出手去揉他的胸部，饱胀的乳房被他恶意的捏出各种模样，又用指甲去扣挖还在滴奶的奶孔。  
    “Dan啊……好痛……肚子好痛……呜呜呜……”Eduardo可怜兮兮地抱着肚子求饶，但是他被操的媚眼如丝，红嫩唇瓣吐出的叫声也太淫荡，Daniel不是很相信他真的被操过了。想来想去，Daniel还是决定继续“教育”这个想象力丰富的小妻子。  
    “照片里的人到底是谁？”  
    “呜呜呜...….”Eduardo在猛烈的攻势下溃不成军，粗长的阴茎每一下都整根没入，直直得插到淫穴最深处，饱满的龟头抵着敏感点反复戳弄，Eduardo哭喊着感受小穴里一阵极致高潮带来的痉挛，前方的性器也在没人抚慰的情况下射出了白液。他见Daniel不肯放过自己，只好浪叫着不再嘴硬，“是……是我……”  
    Daniel才不管还沉溺在高潮濒死快感里的Eduardo，继续疯狂地操干他，嘴里依旧不依不饶，“那发短信要求跟我开房的是谁？”  
    “好快啊啊啊啊....太快了.....嗯.....不要....”  
    “说！是谁？不然操死你！”  
    “也....也是我....”  
    “你是谁？”  
    “Eduardo……嗯……dudu……”  
    Eduardo咬着手指想了一下，决定说自己的小名来跟Daniel撒娇，果然dudu这个过于甜腻娇嗲的称呼一出来，Daniel就没辙了，只好使劲揉捏Eduardo的乳尖发泄自己不能继续欺负小妻子的不甘。  
    “又骚又浪的缠着我的那个小粉丝呢？怀孕了也求我操他的那个，还吃他的醋吗？”  
    Eduardo捂着通红的脸摇头，不知道是爽的还是羞的。  
    “最后一个问题，”Daniel咬着在脸颊边晃动着的圆润可爱的脚趾，又去舔吻Eduardo的脚心，“我这一个月干什么去了？”  
    “去法国....第一站是巴黎...呜呜呜呜不要舔了Danny....第二站.....里昂....”  
    直到Eduardo把他们巡演的城市按照顺序一个不落的报出来，Daniel才发现很多细节连他自己都忘记了，可Eduardo都知道。  
    他终于不再捉弄妻子白皙的双脚，转而握住大腿继续侵犯被操熟的骚穴。  
    “我每天...都在找你.....在哪.....啊....那里.....”  
    不知道是哪句话戳中了Daniel，他不再压抑射精的欲望，在Eduardo体内猛插了几十下后便射了出来，满满的精液浇灌在肠壁上，他感到包裹着他的温暖穴肉正乖巧地挤压按摩着刚射精的肉棒。  
Eduardo被抱在Daniel怀里顺气，他看着没有表情的Daniel，认真的解释：“我会用Twitter和Instagram搜你的名字，会有人上传你们演出时的照片。”他的指尖描绘着Daniel的眉眼，尽管他的相貌已经深深刻在他的心里，但Eduardo每次看到Daniel，都会觉得爱意疯狂地从心里流出，“好多人喜欢你。”  
     Daniel吻住妻子甜蜜的嘴唇：“我只爱你一个人。”  
    Eduardo又流下一滴眼泪，被Daniel心疼的吻走，回忆起刚才发生的事情，他有些羞赧：“我是不是特别傻啊？刚才不知道怎么了……”  
    “我知道，你太想我了。”Daniel揉了一下Eduardo的乳尖，被小美人有些害羞的拍掉手，魔术师侧身捡起几张照片，抚摸着上面Eduardo的脸，“这些是从哪来的？”  
    “……”Eduardo语塞，他揽着Daniel的脖子强迫男人看向自己，本尊在这为什么要去看照片？“你别管啦……”他才不好意思说是自己为了更真实的代入“小粉丝”这个角色特意去找人守在停车场。  
    Daniel便明白这事十有八九跟他的宝贝有关了。  
    Eduardo窝在Daniel怀里不说话，Daniel却突然想起什么似的问他：“以后每天早上都这样叫我起床吧。”他摸着Eduardo被吻到有些红肿的唇瓣，意有所指。  
    “想得美。”Eduardo轻咬了一口在他嘴上作乱的手指。  
    “真的不愿意？”Daniel低头去吻Eduardo的唇，小娇妻笑着躲避丈夫的亲吻，怎么看怎么欲拒还迎。  
    如果不是床头婴儿监护器里传来哭声，他们可能会再来几个回合。  
    Daniel跳下床就跑去隔壁婴儿房，身为人父的他总算还记得从地板上顺走了之前被Eduardo剥掉的内裤。  
    “William怎么了？”等他抱着孩子回到主卧时，Eduardo也换上了新的睡衣，他昨晚穿的那件混合了太多不明液体，看一眼就要脸红。  
    “还能怎么了。”Daniel笑着抱宝宝去卫生间换尿布，这些事情只要他在家就从来不让Eduardo做，Eduardo也就心安理得的在床上等着。  
    把洗的香香软软的小宝贝放进妻子怀里后，Daniel又去泡了一杯奶粉。  
    “妈咪现在没有奶啦，宝贝先喝这个将就一下。”Daniel捏了捏William鼓起来的小脸，生气的时候跟Eduardo一模一样，魔术师怎么看怎么喜欢。  
    “你……你当着他的面说什么呢……”Eduardo脸红透了，捂住宝贝儿子的小耳朵不让听。William却误以为papa在跟他玩，笑着伸出小胖手去抓Eduardo的手指。  
    Daniel把一大一小搂在怀里，心里只觉得满满的宁静和幸福。  
    “真的不考虑以后都采用那种起床方式吗？”  
    “闭嘴Danny！”

【End】  
花花只是缺少安全感啦，毕竟一孕傻三年（bushi


End file.
